vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
VY1
|- |tab1 = V4 & V5 |company1 = YAMAHA Corporation |release1 = *December 17, 2014 :: V4 *July 12, 2018 :: V5 |language1 = Japanese |illustrator1 = Sakamoto Himemi :: V4, V5 Standard |type1 = VY Series, VOCALOID4, Mobile VOCALOID Editor, VOCALOID5 |code1 = BPSW-VY1-STD |affiliation1 = YAMAHA Corporation |website1 = |- |tab2 = V3 |company2 = *YAMAHA Corporation *Bplats, Inc. |release2 = October 21, 2011 |language2 = Japanese |illustrator2 = Manbou no Ane |type2 = VY Series, Project VOCADOL, VOCALOID3, VOCALOID NEO |code2 = BPSW-VY1-STD |affiliation2 = YAMAHA Corporation |website2 = |- |tab3 = V2 |company3 = *YAMAHA Corporation *Bplats, Inc. |release3 = *September 1, 2010 :: V2 *November 2013 :: eV2 |language3 = Japanese |illustrator3 = Unrevealed |type3 = VY Series, VOCALO Revolution, Project VOCADOL, VOCALOID2, eVocaloid, iVOCALOID, VocaloWitter, VOCALOID first |code3 = BPSW-VY1-STD |affiliation3 = *YAMAHA Corporation *VOCALO Revolution |website3 = |- |img gallery = yes |cat gallery = yes }} VY1 (codenamed: MIZKI) is a Japanese VOCALOID originally developed and distributed by Bplats, Inc., under the YAMAHA Corporation. Her VOCALOID3 and VOCALOID4 updates were developed and distributed by the YAMAHA Corporation. VY1 was initially released in September 2010 for the VOCALOID2 engine. There has since been a second installment developed for the VOCALOID3 engine and dubbed VY1v3. Both products are released in deluxe and standard editions. In December 2014, a third installment was developed for the VOCALOID4 engine and was dubbed VY1v4. A fourth installment was developed for the VOCALOID5 engine in July 2018. The voice provider for VY1 has never been revealed. Concept VY1, along with its partner vocal VY2, is designed to head YAMAHA based products. VY1 has been released for more versions of the VOCALOID engine than any other voicebank, including VOCALOID first, iVocaloid, and VOCALOID EDUCATION. Etymology The acronym for VY1 is "VOCALOID YAMAHA 1".http://shop.vocaloidstore.com/index.php?gOo=help_details.dwt&articleid=71 VOCALOID STORE FAQ The original VY1 codename for "MIZKI" is a reference to .http://shop.vocaloidstore.com/index.php?gOo=goods_details.dwt&goodsid=5447&productname= VOCALOID STORE VY1 "Mizki" is often used in error to refer to the VOCALOID or voice by fans of the software. A similar situation same can also occur for VY2 with its codename of "YUMA". VOCADOL uses the codename, however, the game's content is considered "non-canon". Appearance Unlike past Japanese VOCALOIDs, VY1, along with the voicebank's partner VY2, has never had an official avatar established for it, with the aim of allowing for creative freedom that other VOCALOIDs do not. The character of the VOCALOID was intended to be the producer themselves rather than the product. As highlighted by VY1v4, because of VY1 being avatarless, there is no product-image guidelines attached to the products using its voice and as a consequence, no avatar-based restrictions.https://net.vocaloid.com/articles/vy1v4 'It' also has no official gender, though the vocal is "female". The placeholder image for VY1 is of a fan and pin, which are both forms of " ", a type of traditional Japanese flower-based hair ornements.https://www.vocaloid.com/en/products/show/v5vb_vy1_en The refined version of the character "Kobushi Kiku" from the VesFes contest has been used as a concept for VY1, but has not been established as its official avatar. Other designs that were used included one for the eVY1 module and a second which was used in the VOCADOL game. 9 more concepts were originally shown on her release date CD feat. VY1. A total of 12 designs have been used so far to represent VY1's vocal. Due to the professional design of VY1, the vocal often appears in apps and equipment that involve derivative products produced by YAMAHA either on its own or with VY2. Relations *VY2 - A complementary voice bank with masculine vocals. *CYBER DIVA - A female English VY. *CYBER SONGMAN - A male English VY. History Marketing To promote the release of the VY1, YAMAHA mainly gathered established producers for the album feat.VY1. This album was bundled exclusively with the Deluxe edition of the VY1 software. Included was a booklet with illustrated interpretations of VY1. It has been used in products such as VOCALOID first, the Mobile VOCALOID Editor or the EVY1 module chip, which resulted in it being the voice of devices such as the VOCALOOP. Voicebanks ;VY1 :VY1 was designed to be a standard vocal for VOCALOID, it was free from the bindings of a character and allowed producers to adapt and morph the vocal how they wished to. Though it is listed as female, producers were encouraged to not fully accept it as a particular gender. It was high in quality and used as to front many variants of the VOCALOID software. It acts as the counter-partner vocal to VY2. * VY1 (VOCALOID2), September 1, 2010 * VY1v3 (VOCALOID3), October 21, 2011 * VY1v3 SE (VOCALOID3), March 20, 2013 * VY1v3 NEO (VOCALOID NEO), August 5, 2013 * VY1v4 "Natural" (VOCALOID4), December 17, 2014 * VY1 (VOCALOID5), 2018 July 12 * VY1 (Mobile VOCALOID Editor), April 3, 2015 * VY1 (VOCALOID Keyboard), * VY1 (VOCALOID for Education), Private licensing * VY1 (VOCALOID NET) ;Misc. versions :The vocal was adapted into other versions - "onepitch", "tiny" and "lite". :* "Onepitch" has only a single pitch of the vocal and is missing bass and treble ranges and is considered the lowest quality version. :* "Tiny" was a basic version of the voicebank used where memory space on a device was limited. :* The "Lite" vocal is powered by the lite VOCALOID2 engine. * VY1 ("onepitch") (VOCALOID first) * VY1t ("VY1 tiny") (iVOCALOID (iPhone vers.) ) and VocaloWitter), December 2010 * VY1 "lite" (iVOCALOID (iPad vers.) ), December 2010 * VY1 "lite" (Mobile VOCALOID Editor), April 3, 2015 :The VY1 also features on the EVY1 module and therefore is sold with the VOCALOOP device. It was also used as the basis as the vocal that was adapted to sing like Hibari Misora using the VOCALOID:AI technology and using Deep learning adapted itself in a live performance to sound just like the deceased singer.https://twitter.com/goboup/status/1178602233425846272 ;VY1 - Soft :VY1 Soft was designed to be used with XSY. It represents the lower tones of the VY1 vocal and when used for the XSY function would soften any result, allowing the VY1 vocal to have a stronger bass range. * VY1v4 (VOCALOID4), December 17, 2014 ;VY1 - Power :VY1 Powerwas designed to be used with XSY. It represents the higher tones of the VY1 vocal and when used for the XSY function would strength any result, allowing the VY1 vocal to have a stronger treble range. * VY1v4 (VOCALOID4), December 17, 2014 ;VY1 - Normal :VY1 Nomral was designed to be used with XSY. It represents the middle tones of the VY1 vocal and was used to put strength on the overall core part of the VY1 vocal and put emphasis on its traits. * VY1v4 (VOCALOID4), December 17, 2014 Music featuring VY1 * }} Reputation References External links Navigation Category:VY1 Category:Bplats, Inc. Category:Yamaha Corporation Category:Project VOCADOL Category:VOCALOID Category:VOCALOID2 Category:VOCALOID3 Category:VOCALOID4 Category:VOCALOID5 Category:VOCALOID NEO Category:IVOCALOID Category:Mobile VOCALOID Editor Category:VY series Category:Feminine vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:VOCALOIDs with updated voicebanks Category:VOCALO Revolution